


Secret

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Secret

Secret  
哈利从卧铺上坐起身来，迷糊地看了眼窗外深黑的夜色，轻手轻脚地翻身爬下地，铁架床发出轻微的摩擦声。这时他注意到下铺的床空了。

摸拟行军的条件差得可怕，一个大仓库用作三十号人的宿舍，厕所还在外面的军需处，冬天起个夜能把人冻死。哈利把羽绒大衣狠狠裹了裹，哆嗦着走向军需处，在便池边解开裤子的时候简直觉得自己的小兄弟要被冻坏。他麻利地解决完，推开门时前面一盏小灯把他吓了一跳。他条件反射地后退一步，看清了提着灯的人：“马尔福？”

消失的下铺愣在他面前，紧接着连忙把另一只手上的东西往背后藏，这个慌张的动作反而引起了哈利的注意。他发誓自己没看错：那是一支抑制剂，omega专用。军校当然有omega，但绝不是在这里——只招alpha的特种作战部队。

“马尔福，你是……”哈利挣扎着开口，话没说完，德拉科突然一把捂住他的嘴把他推进厕所按在门上。哈利鼻尖萦绕着一股淡淡的香草味，意识有些恍惚，怪不得从来没闻到过他的信息素……

门外的动静让他清醒了过来。夜间巡逻队的探照灯往里照了照，昏黄的光柱几乎贴着门边过去，没发现什么异常就离开了。德拉科这才放开捂着他的手，瞬间拉开他们之间的距离，然后恼怒地站在那儿。

“怎么了，疤头？”德拉科咬牙切齿地说，苍白的脸有些发红。他拉起袖子粗暴地将抑制剂的针头打进去，液体过快的推进让他发出一声闷哼。

“你是omega？”哈利面红耳赤地注视着他的动作，还是觉得难以想象。他是怎么在三十多个精力旺盛的alpha包围下安然度过这一年的？“你怎么进来的？”

“不关你的事，波特！还是说你打算说出去？”

“你别误会……我不是这个意思！但是你这样不是办法，你明白吗？你很危险。我刚刚闻到了你的信息素……”说到这他的耳朵开始发热，顿了一顿，“格斗训练时也贴得很近，太容易暴露了。”

他尽量让自己的语气显得诚恳，好不惹怒面前的……omega。作战部没有omega，正年轻力壮的alpha们又性欲旺盛，马尔福哪怕作为alpha都很抢手，要是被人发现了真实性别……哈利不敢想会发生什么。他的诚恳似乎打动了德拉科，金发男人静静地看了他一会儿，说道：“你说的我当然明白，但我没办法。这是我从小就想做的事，你知道的。”

哈利当然知道。他们是中学同学，那时起两人就是死对头，幼稚地攀比一切能拿来比较的事情，其中就包括谁能进入这所军校。马尔福对军人的热情不比他小，他从来都了解这一点。

“但是……”他无力地还想说些什么，又被打断了。德拉科不耐烦地甩甩手，眉头皱了皱又松开。他开始用一种哈利看不懂的眼神看他，灰蓝的眼睛亮亮的，看得alpha的心脏狂跳起来。

“不要说出去，波特。”德拉科软下声音，生平第一次用恳求的语气对他说话。哈利在内心艰难地作着斗争。他知道劝别人放弃梦想是件残忍的事，可他也没法做到眼看一个漂亮的omega在alpha堆里冒险。

“我……”

“拜托你，哈利。”德拉科把手搭在他肩膀上，借力踮起脚凑到他耳边再次请求道。他的声音很轻，简直像刻意的诱惑。德拉科说完没给他回复的时间就转身急匆匆地走了出去，步伐快得像逃跑。

哈利站在原地浑身僵硬，他在那阵香草味的温热吐息扑到自己脸上的瞬间就硬了，那声轻轻的“哈利”像在脑子里敲响一座巨钟般回响个不停。

德拉科飞快地回到宿舍将自己蒙进被子里，听到另一个人进来的脚步声更是闭紧了双眼，一副拒绝任何交流的架势。哈利似乎是在他床前停了片刻，微不可闻地叹了口气，才爬回上铺去。他大脑一片混乱，不知道刚刚自己为什么做出那样暧昧的举动，他在贿赂波特吗？波特的话清晰地在脑海里一遍遍播放，那些直白的、或欲言又止的，一遍遍提醒他这样下去确实不是办法。有一个人发现就迟早有第二个，就算他相信哈利可笑的英雄主义和正义感，也不相信这些该死的性本能……真正在战场上的战斗会持续很长时间，他不可能带上足量的抑制剂。交锋的同时也是信息素的爆炸碰撞，在那样高浓度的alpha信息素下发情几乎是百分百事件，在战场上发情——他只能说战死就是最幸运的结果了。

他绞紧抓着被子的双手，闪过一个已经存在已久的念头：想要留下来，他需要一个标记。而能保证保密又不让他反感的人选只有一个。

模拟行军结束后就是寒假。哈利在发现那个秘密后就没能和德拉科说上一句话，他注意到德拉科在日常的训练中更加拼命，仿佛在竭力证明着什么。在一场搏斗训练中他甚至和德拉科被分到一组，对方来势汹汹，在喊开始的那一瞬间就冲上来一记直拳，被避开后左脚借力在地面一转顺势踢出右腿，正中哈利膝弯，用力之猛差点让他跪倒在地；正是因为哈利和他多年争锋相对，他比谁都了解德拉科是名优秀的战士。他父亲是陆军上校，从小就接受严苛的训练，尽管看起来没有那么强壮，实际上军装下的身体覆盖着的肌肉紧实而有力，力量不输别人反而行动比大多数人来得敏捷。哈利心里顾虑太多，在面对不知为何很有斗志的德拉科节节败退，最后以被对方跨坐在小腹上锁喉结束战斗。

德拉科放开哈利时脸上是显而易见的愤怒。哈利知道他在气什么：他在知道秘密后的差别对待。但哈利发誓他没有看不起omega的性别，他只是过不了自己那关——面对德拉科时，他整个人就开始不对劲，仿佛将一年来的格斗技巧全部忘了，只会笨拙地盯着对方的眼睛，灰蓝的、明亮的、安静地燃烧着未知的火焰。

哈利叹了口气，把行李箱拎上火车，随便找了个空车厢坐下。他们都来自终点站的曼彻斯特，所以德拉科应该也在这班列车上——但这不代表什么，他没勇气去找他。

他没想到的是在列车还剩几站的时候，德拉科拉开了他车厢的门。

“马尔……福？”哈利像是突然失去了语言能力，张张嘴什么都没能说出口，连叫对方姓的语气都带上了不确定。德拉科反锁上车厢门坐到他对面，也不说明来意，绞着手指偏头看着窗外，仿佛特意找过来是为了看风景。

“马尔福？”哈利再次试探着开口，这回他冷静了一些，“你有事吗？如果还是怕我泄密……我向你保证过我不会。”

德拉科看了他一眼，又迅速转回去。他难得地在哈利面前显出踌躇的一面，双腿不安地互相摩擦，下唇被咬得泛白。他不知道这副模样对哈利有多致命——他现在就想亲吻他，撬开咬着嘴唇的牙齿，尽情掠夺他的空气。

“不……不是因为这个。”

“波特，我有个提议，……不，应该说是请求。”德拉科终于转头看他，下定决心似的，一字一顿道：“我想你标记我。”

德拉科心里很忐忑，他甚至为自己感到不齿。懂得利用别人向来是马尔福的家训，然而此时此刻他确实对他的死对头产生了愧疚。在哈利从座位上红着脸跳起来时，这股愧疚感更甚。

“你别误会，先听完！”德拉科硬着头皮说下去，“你知道，我是个omega。我在战场上随时面临发情的危险。但如果被值得信任的人标记了的话，其他alpha的信息素就影响不到我。”他注意到对面的人情绪正迅速低落下去，不安地扭了扭，“虽然我们很不对付，但我在这里只有你可以信任了。我知道我的要求有点过分，不能让别人知道，期间你也不能和其他omega恋爱……等我入伍后混到几个军衔，没那么容易被踢走了，我就公开性别，那时我们可以解除关系。”

一口气把话说完，德拉科偷偷抬起一只眼看哈利的反应。黑发青年的脸色已经可以用不悦来形容了，他嘴角发颤，墨绿的眼里翻腾着其他德拉科看不懂的色彩。

就在德拉科以为自己的计划泡汤了时，哈利总算开了口，声音低低的听不出情绪：“你在利用我。——但是没关系，我答应你。”

列车适时发出了到站的长鸣，曼彻斯特难得一见的火红夕阳映在他们脸上，像一副色彩过于饱和的画。德拉科嘴唇动了动，首先站起身来：“那现在就去吧。”

他们随便走进了车站附近一家旅馆，德拉科在楼下药店买了盒避孕药带上去。直到德拉科先去浴室洗澡，也没有人打破长久到令人难堪的沉默——他穿着浴袍走出来时，哈利默契地紧接着进去。空气中弥漫着alpha淡淡的香木味，没那么有侵略性，德拉科放松了少许，他趴到床上，姿势像条待宰的鱼。

浴室里传出稀里哗啦的水声。德拉科隔着层毛玻璃看过去，没由来地燥热起来——为了今天可能发生的事，他这几天都没有打抑制剂，此时克制不住地释放出些信息素，使不大的房间里的空气变得有些暧昧。突然间，他发觉自己这副英勇就义的模样很傻，明明提出来的是他，显得这么勉强干什么？他现在要做的，是让他的交易对象满意……才对。

omega下定决心，在水声停下后打开了浴室的门。哈利浑身赤裸，正拿着块毛巾擦头发，看到进来的人时被吓得一动不动。有点傻，德拉科在心里评价道——他一步步走近，拉下那条像被固定在了头上的毛巾。

“你干嘛？”

“我猜你喜欢点更刺激的。”德拉科说，勾住哈利的脖子，把嘴唇送上去。哈利愣了几秒，随即扣住他的脑袋凶狠地加深了这个吻，他的舌头长驱直入，毫不留情地扫荡着omega温暖的口腔。德拉科费力地吞咽着，微张着嘴任人宰割，主动权交得一干二净——这甚至算得上他人生第一个真正意义的接吻。

空气中的信息素霎时浓郁起来，那股香木味儿强烈地刺激他的感官，轻易让他软下了腰。他的手不知何时没了力气，整个人靠腰上那只手保持平衡。哈利搂紧他的力道像要把他揉进怀里，有点窒息，但并不难受，有种肉体交融的满足感。alpha开始巡视领地似的在他身上四处亲吻，湿滑的舌尖游走在脖颈，叼住喉结细致地啃噬着，逼得德拉科发出低喘。舌头随后沿着脖子的曲线转到后颈，在腺体那画着圈打转，酥麻的触感顿时过了电似的流向四肢。德拉科爽得打了个哆嗦，紧接着叫出声来——哈利咬破了他的腺体。

“啊……哈啊……”alpha的信息素直接通过血肉注入进他体内，让他从里到外都渴求起来，浑身透出欲望的粉色。他扭动着试图摆脱后颈的刺激，却似乎贴得更紧了，双臂无意识地攀上哈利的背，在上面猫似的抓挠着。哈利将他向后放倒在墙上，手沿着腰侧一路下移，包住他两团浑圆的臀肉，色情地抓住揉搓起来。

“波特……波特……”德拉科整个人快融化在欲海里，背靠着的墙又湿又滑几乎支持不住无力的身体，只好更用力地抱紧面前的人。哈利已经松开了他的腺体，开始亲吻他胸前的两点，将早就兴奋挺立的乳头舔得水光淋漓，由于充血发红发胀。他的后穴分泌出大量汁液，顺着变得松软的穴口滴出来，在大腿根部濡湿成一片。这个金发omega已经完全做好交配的准备了。哈利将早就挺立的阴茎在穴口蹭了蹭，收获怀中人一声难耐的嘤咛，便不再犹豫地一口气插了进去。

“啊啊哈利！哈利！”德拉科大声呻吟，叫着哈利的名字。他的眼泪夺眶而出，声音发颤——哈利的阴茎直接捣到了生殖腔口，并在那儿反复冲撞。他的呻吟抖被撞变了调：“慢、慢点……哈利！唔嗯”

哈利堵住他的嘴，不管不顾地使劲操弄。德拉科的嘴太要命了，不能再让它乱叫嚷，那些带着哭腔叫着他名字的话会让他随时失去理智——他可想做久一点呢。

德拉科身下的小嘴极其热情，紧致地包裹着抽动的阴茎吮吸着，在被顶到前列腺时敏感地绞紧，连柱体上每根静脉都照顾到位。哈利情不自禁地加快速度，发出急促的喘息，他已经无暇顾及德拉科胡言乱语的嘴了。德拉科的身子越来越软，几乎被操到了地上，肩膀抵在墙上，双腿被抓在两侧方便中间的人的动作。他的阴茎高高竖起抵在小腹上却无人照顾，可怜兮兮地冒着汁水，后穴也随着哈利的进出被带出粘答答的淫液，整个人像是被从水里捞出来一样湿漉漉的。他感到后穴里的器官在胀大——哈利吻着他的脸安抚他：“待会会有点疼，忍住。”

哈利的阴茎挺进了生殖腔，卡在腔口的部位开始成结。德拉科一瞬间达到了痛苦和欢愉的极致，他激烈地射精，几乎和肚子里的那根同时高潮。随即他才感受到迟来的痛感，嘴唇哆嗦着，抓着哈利的头发抽抽噎噎：“我不要了……你拿出去……”

哈利一遍又一遍亲着他的脸颊和湿湿的眼角。标记的射精会持续很久，他感到自己正灌满德拉科的身体，好像他彻彻底底地占有了他——他将会是他的alpha，在所有情热的夜晚安抚他……

漫长的射精结束了，标记的结渐渐消退，他赶紧退了出来。精液都一滴不露地留在了生殖腔里，龟头抽出时只带出来几条黏稠的粘液，在离开穴口时还发出“啵”的一声，羞得德拉科踹了他一脚，可惜的是没什么力道。

哈利把德拉科从地板上捞起来，抱在怀里冲热水。德拉科把头搭在他肩膀上乖乖任他清洗，空气中残留着刚刚交合的气味，让场景温存得有些虚假。他们都清楚这不过是一场无偿的交易——怀里的omega迟早会属于别人，哪怕他的身体里还留着他的东西，全身上下布满纵欲的痕迹。

热水很快洗刷干净了他们身上黏黏糊糊的各种液体，仿佛一同洗去了这场不怎么真情实感的性爱。哈利关掉水将花洒插回墙上，推了推肩膀上的金色脑袋：“马尔福，走了。”

“你不想多待会儿吗？”德拉科不情不愿地说，靠在他身上没有动静。哈利悄悄捏紧了拳头。

“我们又不是……这么亲密的关系，”他尽量让自己的语气听上去冷峻，但还是克制不住尾音发颤，“你现在是干什么？”

德拉科沉默了片刻，从他肩上抬起头来盯着他，自下而上的视线让人几乎招架不住。哈利很想读懂一次这个男人眼睛里的想法——里面的亮光究竟有没有给他一丝希望？

他说：“哈利，你喜欢我这么叫你么？”没等他回答，他又接着说下去，“反正我挺喜欢这么叫你的。”

德拉科觉得自己很荒唐，但就是在哈利告诉他“会有点疼”的那一刻，他突然产生了和他共度一生的想法。或许，或许哈利是个好伴侣——他认为这不意味着他爱上了哈利，但如果将来的人生会需要一个alpha，他只希望是哈利。

“你的意思是……”

“不要解除了，哈利。”德拉科满意地看到对方红着脸慌了手脚——马尔福总能轻易地掌控别人，不是吗？他似乎忘了，偏离原意的只有他自己。


End file.
